Scream
by anneryn7
Summary: Bonnie has a hot dream about Elijah. It's so vivid, it feels real. Was it only a dream? Lemons. Bonlijah


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Scream" – Usher**

_~*.*~  
I see you over there, so hypnotic – thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body.  
I'll get you like, 'Ooh baby, baby... Ooh baby, baby. Ah-Ooh baby, baby… Ooh baby, baby…'  
Got no drink in my hand, but I'm wasted – gettin' drunk off the thought of you naked.  
I'll get you like, 'Ooh baby, baby... Ooh baby, baby. Ah-Ooh baby, baby… Ooh baby, baby…'_

_ And I've tried to fight it, to fight it, but you're so magnetic, magnetic.  
Got one life, just live it, just live it.  
Now, relax and get on your back._

_ If you wanna scream, 'Yeah!'  
Let me know and I'll take you there.  
Get you like, 'Ooh baby, baby... Ooh baby, baby. Ah-Ooh baby, baby… Ooh baby, baby…'  
If you wanna scream…  
~*.*~_

"What are you doing here Elijah?" I asked him, sitting up in my bed. I felt cold and looked down, only to become all too aware that I was naked – completely naked – underneath my blanket.

"I think my reason is obvious, Miss Bennett." Elijah smiled, sitting down next to me, on my bed. I can feel the heat from his gaze. This shouldn't be this arousing, but being naked in front of him is turning me on in more ways than it should. God, I want him.

"You should tell me, anyway. Why are you in my room?" I asked him. He moved closer, and brushed hair out of my face. My face flushed and radiated heat where he touched me.

"You have been on my mind. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I couldn't keep myself away from you. I needed to see you." He breathed.

"Why?" I asked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine, hard. I groaned and pressed myself against him. He reached behind me and picked me up, bringing me onto his lap. I broke away to catch my breath. I looked up at him. He looks just as horny as I feel.

"You look delightful without any clothing, Miss Bennett."

"Bonnie, please call me Bonnie." I asked.

"Will I be rewarded?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You," he whispered, eying my body, drinking me in. I pulled my blanket tighter against my body, suddenly self-conscious.

"It's not fair that I'm wearing nothing, while you're wearing that." I told him. He smirked.

"Would you like me to strip for you, Bonnie?" He asked. I felt my pussy moisten. God, why does everything sound hotter when he talks dirty? He's normally so proper – it feels naughty. I love it. I blushed, tongue-tied. I nodded. "Tell me."

"Yes," I murmured. He nodded and lifted me off of him, his hands sliding underneath my blanket. I gasped at the sudden contact. His hands – I keep picturing his hands all over my body. He stood up and toed off his shoes. My eyes were glued to his movements. He took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly. He was deliberately putting on a show – he wants to make sure he has my full attention. I bit my lip and looked in his eyes. He looks… hungry, in all sense of the word.

I dropped his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Unable to stop myself, I stood up, holding the blanket to my chest. I tucked it together, like a toga and took over disrobing him. I tugged his belt and let it fall to the floor. I looked into his eyes as I unbuttoned his pants. I took my time, unzipping them as slowly as I could. I started to push them down when he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. He took them off, along with his socks. I looked at him in awe, in all of his glory. He's not an underwear man – nice to know.

"I hope you realize that I fully intend to collect on my reward." He growled. I bit my lip with excitement.

"What are you collecting, exactly?" I asked him, trying to calm my nerves.

"You."

"How?"

"Let me show you." He picked up and carried me back to bed. He moved the blanket off of my body and looked at me. I lowered my gaze and focused on my sheets. "You're beautiful." He breathed. "Look at me." He requested. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look him in the eye. He caressed my cheek and let his hands roam my body. I moaned. He crept closer and closer to my wet core. He massaged my lower lips before parting them and stroking my clit. I groaned at the sudden sensation. His eyes shone with determination. He let his fingertip trail my lips to my hole before slipping it inside of me. I closed my eyes as he started to finger me. "Don't hold back. Let me hear all of the wonderful sounds you make." He breathed. He started moving faster. I moaned and clutched the sheets. He smiled. "I'm going to make your pussy scream for me." He whispered in my ear. My eyes squeezed shut.

Without warning, he pulled his finger out of me and gripped my hips. He flipped our positions, so he was on his back and I was straddling his mouth. I shifted, uncomfortably, but he held me still. He took a tentative lick at my sex. I felt my toes curl. He started moving his tongue, slowly, but skillfully. I felt a familiar tightening in my abdomen. At this rate, I'm not going to last another minute. What's he doing to me? My hips started bucking, uncontrollably. I'm so close. I taste it. He lifted me off of his mouth, just a hair. I hissed.

"Come for me, Bonnie. I want to taste you." He commanded. I whimpered. He attacked my sensitive nub with tongue with newfound vigor. My breath hitched and my back arched. I screamed his name as I felt my walls start to quiver and my orgasm take me over. He let me ride out my bliss before putting me on my back. I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"The things you do with that tongue…" I breathed. He smiled and started to kiss on my neck. I moved closer to him, giving him easier access.

"I want to own your body. Will you let me?" He asked. It's like he knows exactly what to ask and asks just the right way. He makes me feel like I'm blazing from the inside out. A girl could get used to this.

"I'm certainly not going to stop you." I told him. He started kissing every inch of my body, paying special attention to my chest. I gasped. He slid another finger inside of my aching pussy. He started to finger me, again. This time his movements were harder, faster. I didn't last long before, and I certainly wouldn't even last that now. I trembled as my second orgasm took me.

"Do you have any idea how much you enchant me?" He asked me, removing his finger. He cleaned it with his tongue. All of this – it isn't enough. I want him.

"How much?" I asked him, sitting up.

"It's been decades since I was this taken with a woman."

"I want you." I told him, my voice hoarse from the screaming. He looked at me. And I stroked his erection. I bit my lip as I brushed his head with my thumb. "I want you to fuck me, Elijah. I want your cock inside of me."

I gripped his manhood tighter to get my point across. I kissed him, hungrily. I nibbled on his bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. He parted his lips and I slipped my tongue inside. We danced together in the fight for dominance. I maneuvered myself onto his lap and positioned my heat above his hard arousal. I slid myself down on top of him. He gripped my hips. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to ride him.

"Bonnie," he breathed. I looked at him, admiring the man he is. I studied him as I thrust my hips against his. He matched my movements and moved deeper and deeper inside of me. I moaned.

"You're so…" I panted. "Good… at that." I commended as I quickened my movements. I dug my nails into his shoulders. Our breathing and skin smacking filled the room. "I want to feel you finish, Elijah." I gasped. He growled and moved sporadically. I barely kept up with him. I can feel myself creeping closer to the edge. I know he's getting close, too. "You can bite me." I told him. He looked at me, unsure. "Taste me." I told him. He slid his teeth into my neck. The pain mixing with pleasure was enough to send me hurdling into a pool of ecstasy. "Fuck, Elijah!" I screamed. I gripped his back as my orgasm ripped through me. I felt him finish with me. He pulled away from me and kissed me – staining my face with my blood.

I sat up in bed, panting. I opened my eyes. Oh, my God. That dream was so real. My body is on fire.

"Miss Bennett, is there a reason you summoned me here?" Elijah asked from my bedside. I jumped and started to fall out of bed, but he broke my fall.

"I-I summoned you?" I asked him, in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I was just dreaming. I didn't mean to." I tried to apologize.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked me. I became aware of just how close he was. I tried to keep my breathing under control. It's not helping that my dream is still so fresh in my mind.

"It's not important." I said, hurriedly. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing clothes – thank God.

"You had to have said my name." He pressed. I have a feeling that he knows more than he's letting on.

"We were sleeping together." I told him.

"Was that all?" He asked, genuinely interested. I looked down.

"You were determined to taste me. I'm pretty sure you pleasured me three times the amount that you received." I added, still unable to look him in the face. He tilted my chin, bringing my eyes to his.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked me. I was speechless. "I would be more than happy to recreate that dream for you and make it into a reality." He breathed. I bit my lip. He's going to be the end of me.

"Don't taunt a girl with a good time." I told him, brazenly. He smirked.

"Oh, I fully plan to deliver."

_~*.*~  
Kill the lights – shut 'em off – you're electric.  
Devil eyes tellin' me, 'Come and get it.'  
I'll have you like, 'Ooh baby, baby... Ooh baby, baby. Ah-Ooh baby, baby… Ooh baby, baby…'_

_ Girl, tonight you're the prey – I'm the hunter.  
Take you here – take you there – take you under.  
Imagine me whisperin' in your ear that, 'I wanna take off all your clothes and put somethin' on ya'._

_ And I've tried to fight it, to fight it, but you're so magnetic, magnetic.  
Got one life, just live it, just live it.  
Now, relax and get on your back._

_ If you wanna scream, 'Yeah!'  
Let me know and I'll take you there.  
Get you like, 'Ooh baby, baby... Ooh baby, baby. Ah-Ooh baby, baby… Ooh baby, baby…'  
If you want it done right, I hope you're ready to go all night.  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Alright guys, this is basically just smut. BUT it's about the only thing that I was inspired to write, so I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be great.**

**PS- Insomnia sucks…  
-Anneryn**


End file.
